


Voulez-vous Coucher Avec Moi, Ce Soir?

by alexofmacedonia



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, non-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofmacedonia/pseuds/alexofmacedonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa doesn't have money to pay for a pizza delivery, so she pays in another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voulez-vous Coucher Avec Moi, Ce Soir?

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were joking around the other day about how porn-tastic it is that I’ve actually had a delivery person ask me out right after they delivered pizza to me, which very quickly turned into sex. It’s basically my favorite thing to check off my bucket list, even if Pizza Girl ended up being really crazy after a couple weeks. But yeah, we were talking about that, and I had to write Elsanna like it.
> 
> The fic title is French for "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?", and was popularized in the song "Lady Marmalade" in the cover for the Moulin Rouge soundtrack.

_Ding dong!_

Muting the television, Elsa hurried to answer the door, which opened to reveal a gorgeous redhead holding a pizza warmer.

“Hi!” The delivery woman grinned and pulled a pizza box out of the bag. “One personal-sized Hawaiian with extra pineapple…” Elsa took the box and set it on a table just inside the entryway and turned in time to take a bottle of soda, “…and a two liter of Coke for ya. That’ll be nineteen-sixty-five.”

Elsa patted her pants pockets, and then lightly smacked her forehead. “I forgot the money in my purse in the other room. I’m so sorry.” She tucked a few loose strands of platinum blonde hair behind her ear and stepped away from the door, motioning for the delivery woman to come in. “Go ahead and wait here, I’ll be right back.”

The redhead shut the door behind her as Elsa hastily walked down the hallway to the kitchen. “You have a lovely home,” she called out, shoving her hands into her pockets. She stepped closer to a wall that led into the living room to inspect a framed painting. It was a fantasy-style piece, with a large white palace set on the side of a mountain. The colors for the sky blended perfectly to create a purple-and-pink sunrise, and the acrylic paint was raised in places to give the illusion of depth of rocks on the side of the mountain.

“It’s an ice palace from a recurring dream I have.” The delivery woman jumped and whirled around, not having heard the other woman come back.

Elsa held up a hand in a ‘whoa’ gesture. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” She set her purse on the table next to the pizza box and started rifling through it.

“Oh, so you painted it? It’s very well done. I would have expected it to be professionally done. Wait, not that I don’t think you’re a professional. Or that you aren’t good enough to be a professional. You could be a professional for all I know, clearly, because of how good this is. I’m… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you.” The redhead shut her eyes and covered her face with one hand.

Elsa hid her smile behind one hand. “Thank you, you’re kind. And I should be the one apologizing; I can’t seem to find any cash.” Elsa pulled her debit card out, eyes lit up, but her hand fell to her side when she saw the expression on the other woman’s face. “Right, you probably can’t run this here.” She shook her head and put the card back in her purse. “I’m sorry to have you drive this all the way out here just to have to take it back without even a tip.” She turned to face the driver with a sheepish look on her face. “I promise to tip you like, triple next time.”

The other woman put one hand on her hip. “I know of a different way you can pay for that,” she joked, winking at Elsa.

Elsa looked the other woman up and down and stepped forward into her bubble. “Okay.”

The redhead’s smile froze and she took an involuntary step back. “Wait, what? I joking.”

“I know, but I’m not.” Elsa advanced on her until the other woman had her back against the front door. Her hand went to the monogrammed name on the company jacket, her fore and middle fingers running over the braided fabric. “Anna, hm? I’m Elsa,” she husked.

Anna gulped audibly. “It’s uh, it’s nice to meet you,” she said with bated breath.

Elsa tilted her head to the right and pressed her lips against Anna’s. Tentative at first, when Anna didn’t push her away Elsa hungrily deepened the kiss. Anna darted her tongue against Elsa’s lips, slipping it in Elsa’s mouth when she was granted access.

Two minutes passed and they barely came up for air until Anna gasped, “Mm, yes!” and her head fell backward against the door. Elsa’s hands had traveled down and slipped into the back pockets of Anna’s jeans, squeezing her ass cheeks and pulling Anna’s hips closer to her own, gently grinding into her.

“You like that?” Elsa murmured against Anna’s throat, her teeth and lips grazing against her delicious pulse point. The redhead nodded. Elsa’s hands squeezed again, eliciting a whimper from the other woman. She grinned and undid the button on Anna’s pants. She dropped to her knees, taking the jeans and panties down with her in one swift yank, which Elsa left pooled around Anna’s ankles.

Anna shivered as Elsa began kissing the inside of her thighs. She unzipped her work coat and pulled the bottom of her polo up, giving the blonde better access. Elsa kissed her way up one thigh, back down the other, and repeated the action until Anna bucked her hips forward and pulled Elsa’s head into herself. With a low chuckle, Elsa grasped Anna’s ass cheeks again and buried her face into Anna’s pussy. She licked upward again and again with a flattened tongue, relishing the bitter taste of her cum as it seeped out.

Panting, Anna started mumbling, “God, yes, right there, ohh fuck me, yes, yes, yes!” Her grip on Elsa’s hair tightened, attempting to guide her exactly where she knew it would feel best. Taking the hint, Elsa latched her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her pussy and sucked hard. She brought one hand forward and began fucking Anna hard with two fingers.

Anna’s mumbling quickly became loud moans, and a gush of fluid coated Elsa’s fingers as she came hard. Elsa kept her lips on Anna’s clit until she finally stopped moving. She put her fingers in her mouth and cleaned them as Anna watched, then stood up and kissed her.

They broke apart, and Anna swept her hand through her hair. “Wow, that was… amazing.”

“I hope that makes up for my lack of a tip.”

Anna laughed and pulled her panties and jeans back up. “I’d say you tipped _very_ well.” She pulled a pen out of an inside jacket pocket and scrawled a set of numbers across the edge of the pizza box. “Call me sometime, if you want to do this again without needing to order pizza first.” With a wink, she left.

Elsa wiped the remnants of Anna’s cum from the corner of her mouth and took the pizza box and the soda bottle with her to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr - bibecamitchell


End file.
